The Story of a Spirit
by SJangel
Summary: Written with a little inspiration from my favorite hogwarts spirit, and my friend Liz. Read about Myrtle, and see what her life was like, and why she's a spirit in the first place. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


Description ~ Written with a little inspiration from my favorite hogwarts spirit, and my friend Liz. Read about Myrtle, and see what her life was like, and why she's a spirit in the first place. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me. Even the idea for the last paragraph doesn't even belong o me. It belongs to my good friend Evil Goldfish. (aka liz) Dedication- This story is dedicated to whoever runs or made up this site.  
  
The Story of a Spirit  
  
by- SJangel  
  
Can you imagine a death worse than the one I suffered? Actually I can. I mean being killed by "yellow eyes" is nothing compared to, drowning, being burned etc. Really if I think about it SO hard that it makes sense, my death was really quite enjoyable. The sense of being weightless was so remarkable, and new and exciting that it was hard not to love it.  
  
Although the love for my newfound deadness quickly wore off. I became gloomy. A gloomy spirit. I had fun at some points. Especially when it came to haunting Olive Hornby. Oh just thinking about that makes me happy. The best part was when at graduation, she was supposed to be accepting her certificate and I went right threw her! I imagine she felt a rather icy, and umpleasent surprise! But it served her right, I mean if it hadn't been for her I would be recieving a certificate and be getting ready to go into the real world too. I continued haunting her for several years. Then she decided to ruin the only joy I had, and complained to the minstry. Fudge issued a "restraining order" and I had no place to go. Then Professor Dumbledore offer me a "home" at hogwarts. I tried haunting my old dorm, the girls complained. So I was forced to haunt the library. The librian said I was making to much noise and the students couldn't study! I eventully floated back to the place where my whole mess started. The bathroom. I became known as "Moaning Myrtle" Nobody cared about my feelings. Sometimes the girls would accidently (well probably not accidently) flush me down the toliet and I would spend a most unpleasent night trying to find my way out of the lake, while avoiding the giant squid and the merpeople, who I hated more than Olive.  
  
Years went by, and I learned how to keep people away from my bathroom. I enjoyed being alone, it was much more fun then being flushed or ridiculed. If I wanted to be alone I would simply flood the bathroom! It was delightful to watch Flinch grumble at me!  
  
One day when I was in a most unpleasent mood, a 5th year Gryfinndor wandered into my bathroom. Her beautiful, shiney red hair, and sparkeling green eyes were the kind of beauty I never had. In my living years I had been pugdy, I'd worn pigtail and glasses. I hadn't been very bright either, I was a Hufflepuff. Anyway this perticular girl was crying. She was sobbing her little heart out and screaming  
  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"  
  
I had always been a busy body so naturally I asked "Who do you hate?"  
  
"Oh hello myrtle, it's really none of your business is it? but I suppose I could use something to talk to........ So......."  
  
"SOMETHING!!!!" That little thing had called me a SOMETHING!! (Well tectnically I wasn't a someone anymore but still........)  
  
"Sorry." she said rather sarcastically. Then I remembered who this was. This was Lily Evans the most popular and stuck up girl in the entire fifth year. She continued to ball her brians out, and I just floated there and watched. I had never seen anyone cry so hard. As much as I dispised her for calling me a "something" her crying was getting annoying.  
  
"alright Lily tell me whats wrong."  
  
"It's, It's sirius black." she sobbed  
  
I knew who Sirius was. He was the little pest who the teachers were constantly complaining about.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
She began to cry harder than she was earlier.  
  
"fine can you show me what he did?"  
  
Lily took off her shoe to reveal a foot. Or atleast I thought it was a foot. It was the most disgusting and repulsive thing I had ever seen. It was green, bright green, and it had ugly boils all over it!  
  
"GROSS!" I began to laugh  
  
"Well thank you for your support." She sobbed and locked herself in a stall. She stayed in there for about an hour, then suddenly she stopped crying, and left. Without even saying goodbye!  
  
A few weeks later Lily came running into my bathroom again sobbing. That little brat annoyed me! So I decided to simply flood the bathroom rather than listen to her moan all day. So I turned on the sinks, clogged and flushed the toliets and my beautiful bathroom became wet and smelly. Lily walked out of the stall she had been in.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"And why? When it's obivious, I've had a bad day do you choose to flood this place?"  
  
"Because! I like to be alone!"  
  
"Well so do I!"  
  
"Then leave!"  
  
She looked at me for a moment, and began to sob. She was able to get out the words "I can't!"  
  
"And why can't you?" I asked trying to sound a little more sympathetic.  
  
"Because, Because, Because.........."  
  
"Alrighty then! I'm sick of your blubbering! I'm going to go see if I can annoy Potter."  
  
James Potter was a 5th year boy, who at that point in time I loved to annoy. He was a prefect, and was constantly doing something (usually something he wasn't supposed to be doing) in the prefect bathroom.  
  
As soon as I said Potter she bursted into tears again.  
  
"Good greif! Ok what did Potter do?"  
  
She pushed some of her hair away from the back of her head and revealed to me a patch of hair that was scorched?  
  
"he set your hair on fire?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Yikes! Olive Hornby never did anything that bad!"  
  
"Who's Olive Hornby?"  
  
"Um never mind, I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
About a month after that, Lily came bursting into the bathroom again. This time crying about how the maruaders had let rats loose in her room. According to her one add chewed her pillow up.  
  
Two weeks later it was because Tommy her boyfriend had dumped her.  
  
3 days later it was because her best friend Sara had slapped her for one reason or another.  
  
Atleast a week later it was because Lucious Malfoy had called her a mudblood.  
  
Lily's problems began to entertain me! Her life was kinda like a soap opera or a sitcom. And we slowly became friends.  
  
One day I got SO into her story about how her now xboyfriend Brett Sitcoga, had cheated on her. That I decided to do something about it! Brett was a Ravenclaw prefect, one who I had never paid that much attention to. But now I had a reason to have a little fun. Next time he was in the prefect bathroom I um how should I put it? I went all out! I had gotten some food coloring from the kitchens and put it in his shampoo and soap. After he had green hair and a blueish tinted body, I appeared to him went striaght threw him and out threw the walls. Oh that was so much fun.  
  
Months went by and Lily became my best friend. She did something no one else bothered to do, she talked to me, and kept me company. For that I was in her debt.  
  
Then something horrible happened. Lily graduated. And I was still stuck at Hogwarts.  
  
About 4 years after she graduated Lily came back to see Dumbledore for a meeting. But first she stopped in to say hello and introduced me to her baby boy, Harry.  
  
I few weeks later Lily died.  
  
I tried to befriend new girls, but I was just a goast to them and nothing more. So I became sour and gloomy again.  
  
days, weeks, and years went by.  
  
I had no friends.  
  
I was tormented by Peeves.  
  
And I was back to my habit of flooding the bathroom.  
  
Then one day, I saw him. It was him. Harry the little baby I had seen years and years ago. He was in my bathroom brewing a potion, with 2 of his friends. I had an urge to talk to him, but was too sour. He had never even bothered to say hello, and he had been awfully rude at the death day party.  
  
The day they drank the potion, was another wonderful day. It was the only bit of humor I had in awhile. His friend Hermione turned herself into a catlike creature! It made me smile.  
  
They didn't come back to my bathroom for awhile. That perticular day was one of the worst days of my after life. That was the day I got a book thrown at me!  
  
The next time they came, they were accompainied by a teacher. That brianless git Lockhart! Harry was going down beneath the school. So in respect for his mother I offered him my toliet if he died.  
  
But sadly he didn't. And I still didn't have a companion.  
  
He never came to visit me. So one day, during his forth year he was in the prefects bathroom when he wasn't supposed to be! Diggory had given him the password. And I dropped in. He was very embarressed. But oh well! I told him what Diggory did, as part of my repayment to his mother. He worked out the clue. And left me.  
  
Then I saw him in the lake and helped him there. And he once again excepted my help, and neglected to visit me.  
Then in his 7th year, he got in a big battle with lord voldemort, right in my bathroom. Professor Dumbledore layed dead on the floor. Harry was all alone and just when Voldemort was about read to Avadra Kendrava him, and I went striaght threw the Dark Lord. Voldemort paused for a moment, and Harry had just enough time to kill him. Voldemort was gone, and my spirit was free. I floated up to the heavens and was met by Lily, James, and my parents.  
  
Ever heard the saying a goast is a spirit that did before it's life's work was finished? Well I then realized that my lifes work was to contribute in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. weather I was to do it in the flesh or in spirit. Maybe Voldemort could see into the future. Maybe if I hadn't died I would have become an auror and finished him off. Maybe that's why he went after me at such an early age.  
And So ends the story of a spirit.  
A/N- Not one of my better stories is it? I actually just wrote this to make Liz smile. We were watching HP2 on DVD and I was like "I should right a story about myrtle!" And we just started laughing. It was probably one of the things you had to be there for. Ummmmm anyway Like I said, I'm not sure I like this story. I'd like to know what you think, so please review!  
~SJangel 


End file.
